


Wings

by Nezanie



Series: Liger Catra [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mother and daughter bonding, with glitra as main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Glimmer’s awe of queen Angella’s wings reachers her mother’s ears. Her mother tries to teach her all she knows ecstatic and happy to bond with her kid until it gets out of hand. It always gets out of hand.Thankfully Catra knows just the person to help her give the girl a pep talk (Part of the Liger Catra au)





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This may be part of the Liger Catra but it focuses of Glimmer learning some magic and fluff ensues basically. Enjoy!
> 
> There's a hint to the 'What's a kiss' fanfic and the Liger transformation training fic, that those events already happened but you don't really need to read my other fanfics to follow.

_ ‘How about I teach you?!’ _

 

The queen’s enthusiasm had caught them all by surprise turning everybody’s heads to her, some stopped mid munch whilst others, Adora specifically, coughed hard trying to dislodge the bolus of food in her throat. Glimmer’s eyes twinkled in the way they always shined when she was totally into an idea. Good or bad, this time it was pretty agreeable so nobody argued. Adora chuckled between gulps of water. Even Catra sitting beside her, with her hands behind her head couldn’t help but find it a little endearing. Just a little. She totally hadn’t been smiling because of princess sparkles. Adora nudged her with that annoying grin and she just had to hit her back.

 

“Do you really think Glimmer can get wings?” Adora asked coming back t the subject they had been discussing, the queen had wanted to spend some quality time with her daughter that much was obvious. Adora was eager to help if that was her plan.

 

Catra sat up, lazily waving to the princess as she was taken away to the training grounds. Glimmer seemed a little startled though she had been smiling as she was taken away. Funny what instigated it. Their breakfast conversation had turned to Glimmer’s tiny wing imprints and how she would have loved to grow some wings like her mothers. She wondered if Queen Angella had heard just that part or even more. 

 

Bow voiced their concern, “Think it’ll be alright?”

 

“With magic? I think it’s possible. Queen Angella must know what she’s doing,” she answered. They shared a look, and somehow Catra knew the boy was worried about the girl’s tendency to rush.

 

“Guess those little pink tattoos aren’t just normal ones, should’ve asked her,” Adora complained unable to sate her curiosity now that Glimmer was gone. She’d have to wait considering she had stuff to do today. 

 

“Don’t you have to help the waterworks princess with something anyway?” Catra shrugged off the chiding glare Adora gave her, yawning quite deliberately. To her credit, she had learned the names of the princess’, it’s just that all the nicknames she thought up before stuck. And maybe she liked getting under everybody’s skin to an extent. Adora’s faces were definitely interesting.

 

“Ah, shoot! You’re right,” she said voice muffled by the way she was gobbling down the rest of her food. Draining her water on her feet she soon was hopping off, “Don’t let Glimmer get into trouble for me okay? I’ll be gone a few days tops,”

 

“What …? Do I look like a royal babysitter?” Catra complained, chewing on a slice of meat with a huff. Adora was long gone, she would have to make do and grumble to the suits of armor adorning the palace, “She’s in the castle what trouble could she get in?” Catra bit her tongue frowning at her own words, she had this bad feeling about this - couldn’t shake it off which made her follow the royal duo.

 

It was apparent that Glimmer was on a quest to prove her wrong. On the first day, she had managed to manifest wings - peach coloured, small and not yet strong enough to take flight - it was the first step that geared her to try even harder. Everybody was motivated with success and Glimmer wasn’t any different. The day after she woke up early, even before the queen or Catra which was a miracle in itself and dragged her mother out of bed.

 

Catra opened the door of the guest room she used on her visits rubbing her eyes and biting her lips to stop from snickering. Noting the blissful expression on the queen’s face had her retreat without the teasing comment on her tongue at Glimmer’s expense. The mother looked so happy, she didn’t feel like ruining their moment. Hopefully they hadn’t seen her, she couldn’t do all the ‘thank yous’ and other pleasantries she’d be presented with.

 

Catra watched them just like the day before perched on a tree. In the days Adora was not at Bright Moon it was up to the other princesses or in this case Catra to keep their stronghold defended, they were on some kind of rotation one of them decided on. It suited her fine, it was rather nice being counted on. Catra acted tough and liked it, it was actually an honor to be trusted with such a task especially after the rocky start she had when switching sides - another thing she wouldn’t voice out loud. They had all sorts of adventures since then, it had been mere months even though it felt like years.

 

_ ‘Oh, nice,’  _ she noted impressed by the display before her. Glimmer giggled in between short breaths, the wings were now beautifully stretching open behind her as she leaned down holding on her knees. Their colour a little darker now, the feathers long and sleek - these would definitely be able to take her up in the air. And that was when the commotion started. Nothing could go on smoothly of course.

 

It took all Glimmer’s will power to keep them conjured, rushing for results most likely to impress her mother, she somehow managed to persuade her reluctant teacher to let her take flight. The first few flaps had her rising slowly and the queen seemed pleased enough, relaxing a moment too soon. 

 

“Slow and steady, you’re doing well Glimmer,” she said, taking a few steps back and reaching to touch  one of the trees in the garden by the training grounds. She chose the place especially to let Glimmer have something to hold onto until she learned the basics. The trees were spaced and gave enough room to practice but if she needed something to hold in mid-flight the branches were tough enough. “For now, try keeping a low altitude, and move slowly towards me,”

 

Glimmer lost control the moment the moment she tried to speed up the process a little. Catra rose up on the branch she was almost napping on seeing her twirl in the air with a scared, strangled scream as she lurched upwards.  _ ‘Wanting to get good fast as always that idiot,’ _

 

Somehow she managed to stop by grabbing onto a tree branch close by. Her mother took to the air quickly placing a hand on her back and held her steady. Catra heaved a huff, it was more relief than irritation - she just had a reputation to keep and these last few months was making it difficult. Especially when certain princesses were involved. Even so, Catra wouldn’t want people to think she’s too soft, if she had to be nice at the very least Catra would do it her own way. Leaning back against the trunk she watched the pair attempt a few more simple maneuvers.

 

“Flap more gently Glimmer,” Angella shouted closing her eyes as her daughter smacked her shoulder against a tree trunk, rustling the leaves and getting some stuck to her hair.

 

“I’d fall!” she shouted back trying to stop from moving towards the other side and hugging any part of the plant she could reach. Catra smacked a hand on her face unable to witness the princess knocking herself into another tree. Thankfully, this time she did get a hold of a branch and settled onto it struggling a little until her wings folded neatly against her back.

 

The queen walked towards her looking up at her disgruntled daughter, she decided against gliding next to the girl knowing it was a little of a sore spot that she couldn’t quite get how to adjust her new mode of transport. “I meant you need to get the feel to glide Glimmer,” she said, perhaps a little to harshly. They always butted heads when either of them was irritated. She tried clearing her throat smiling, appearing less like the strict monarch she was used to being.

 

“I’m sorry, let’s just stop for today I’m a bit...sore,” she replied grumpily, without looking at her face as she spoke. Her mother opened her mouth to berate her, something stopped her and instead she agreed readily, tone soft and understanding, “Alright, there’s always tomorrow, it is getting a bit late.” It was actually not quite true - barely time for dinner - at least couldn’t consider the time to be evening just yet.

 

“Y-yeah,” Glimmer faltered, she didn’t feel like arguing with her mother. Hugging the trunk she felt the shame colour her cheeks and waved weakly. She still didn’t look at her poor worried mother in the eye.

 

The woman not particularly unused to her daughter being standoffish in nature towards her mother decided to let Glimmer have her space. “Are you sure you don’t want some help getting down?” The girl was probably tired out using the new magic continually, she might need to recharge soon. Actually, Angella was pretty sure she didn’t have the energy left to warp but it wasn’t her choice.

 

“No, I can still warp, i just need to catch my breath,” she shot back, immediately regretting snapping she mumbled,“Thanks mum,”

 

Angella’s brow knitted in what seemed hurt, she wouldn’t have minded helping her.  _ ‘I guess, she’s old enough to not rely on me that much, nothing new,’  _ she thought a little sadly, it still didn’t sit so well with her: Glimmer growing up? Preposterous, she could still remember the fond memories of holding the wee baby in her arms. Her kind aged more slowly, this quick changes in a teenager to young adult’s formation was a bit too fast for someone like her.

 

That’s why even as she left Glimmer, Angella found herself tapped against the side of the tree Catra was resting on. The girl looked down to meet her eyes, she quirked a brow being unused to a summon from her. The queen wasn’t someone she was comfortable with yet, an adult that cared was so different than whom she was used to. In time, her mannerisms commanded at least some respect from Catra so she couldn’t quite run away.

 

“May I speak to you, please?” she spoke with her on equal terms to someone like Catra. The girl couldn’t help but agree.

 

Catra flushed a little too, she couldn’t get used to being referred to so...politely. With a nod, she jumped down from branch to branch, grabbing the last one with an arm and landing on her feet and hands. Clapping the dust off, she gave a quick bow.Queen Angella quickly dismissed it - she leaned down catching the girl off guard and Catra stiffened at the proximity.

 

Her gentle expression seemed to tell Catra that it was alright in a sort of ‘ _Have no fear, I don’t have any fangs to bite with’_ kinda way. “Sorry to ask this of you, Glimmer probably needs to recharge could you stay with her until she lets go of her pride and asks for help?” she sighed looking back to where her daughter rested, causing Catra’s cat like ear to flick at the vicinity of her breaths near her ear. Instinctively she tensed and the prim and proper queen noticed enough to move away with an apologetic, even if slightly miffed look.

 

“Sure thing your royal highness,” she said feigning nonchalance and gave a quick bow without bothering to wait for any chiding remarks at her tone or posture. She wasn’t exactly used to being in the queen’s presence yet, she barely could get used to all the princesses even if she didn’t actually hate them (all that much, you know) anymore. Catra tolerated them, yes. That was the right word. Tolerance.

 

Catra practically ran up to the tree until she thought it would be a little lame to seem so eager to get to the sparkly princess side with this much enthusiasm showing. Nearly tripping to a halt she continued to walk up with some the faked nonchalance she used on her mother whilst trying to peer up and check on her. It wasn’t easy since she was practically hugging the trunk, her back to Catra,  _ ‘Please don’t be crying, I hate tears, I’m horrible at stopping them,’’ _

 

“Heyyyyyyy Glimmer,” she sang in the voice she used to reserve for Adora, in time Glimmer became the second person she’d greet so naturally. How weird life could be, they used to hate each other's guts. Now the girl made her intestine knot just by being close. Catra kept a steady grin, her cheeks hurt so much keeping that face considering she was used to scowling more than anything, Glimmer didn’t need to see grumpiness. The princess never turned so that particular worry wasn’t warranted apparently.

 

“Go away,” she said in a high shrill cry that made her ears flip down against her head. Great, she’d have to put in some effort to get to Glimmer.

 

“No,” Catra replied simply, perfectly ready to take on her level of stubborness. They both had that pigheadedness in equal measures that made their clashes balanced enough, she had butted heads with her enough times to know when to relent and when she needed to push her a little. This time it was the latter.

 

“ _ No _ ? Hmph, suit yourself,” she shouted back grumpily recomposing herself after the scoff. She hadn’t even looked back at her staring daggers at the bark.

 

“At least come down and tell me that to my face,  _ then  _ I’ll think about leaving you,” Catra argued hoping she’d take the bait one way or another. There was also the very sky high possibility she used up her stamina. In that case there wouldn’t be any poofing down.

 

Glimmer jolted at her sudden challenge, “N-no, I don’t wanna,”

 

_ Bingo _ . The princess needed to recharge and was mostly definitely stuck.  Too proud to admit her blunder Glimmer stuck to her decision to try and feign ignorance although with Catra it was such a poor attempt she was. ‘She’s so... _ funny _ ,’ Catra thought to herself chuckling softly so she wouldn’t be heard behind her hand. She didn’t look back up until she had her giggling under control.

 

“You sure you don’t wanna, I heard we were having your favourite for dinner,” she lied, it wasn’t really that of big a fib they usually had something that could be considered Glimmer’s favourite. She wasn’t a picky eater first of all. Plus her mother doted on her as much as she was strict in the most subtle ways - a dish she liked or a treat after dinner. Pretending she didn’t notice Glimmer sneaking off with Bow or someone she trusted to keep her safe, everybody could get the picture. Glimmer never noticed.

 

“ _ Urgh _ ,”

 

One tiny groan equals one point for Catra. She was barely holding back a triumphant smirk now.

 

Glimmer repositioned on the branch, swinging her legs to one side so she could sit comfortably on it while looking down towards Catra, “Why don’t  _ you  _ come up?”

 

“I don’t feel like,” Catra replied with a shrug, the indignant pout she was presented with definitely merited another point in her favor. She loved being a bit of an asshole. Or a whole lot of one, perspective was a thing. 

 

Glimmer got up on her feet, holding onto the trunk as the branch swayed up and down. Even Catra panicked for a moment, her heart skipping a beat at the protest sounded off. When the creaking sound stopped Glimmer wiped the sweat off her brow with a breath of relief. She pointed at Catra and shouted, “I bet you don’t know what’s for dinner, you just want me to come down, admit it,”

 

“Yeah, aha, sure,” Catra grumbled, this meant she lost that point if Glimmer’s tactic was to expose everything as a lie. Better think of a way to gain it back, the goal was to cheer her up she shouldn’t be  _ too _ mean.

 

“ _ Hmph _ ,” Glimmer got braver, stuck her tongue out and angrily lamented, “You think just because I’m a princess I’d get easily stuck on a tree after getting a little tired. Your opinion is still biased isn’t it?”

 

Catra crossed her arms making sure to look at her nails in a bored manner- clean a little of the dirt under them, blow on them. Gazing about the green, lush grass and bushes she yawned. All while Glimmer kept on her tirade arguing that she wasn’t so silly to overdo it in an attempt to impress her mother. Catra finally decided to give Glimmer back her undivided attention, looked up seeing how she was bound to tire soon, her expression fell seeing the raging princess stomp on the branch not once but twice. Her foot lifted off once more ready for a third time.

 

“Glimmer, okay,  _ okay, _ I get it you win! Stop!” Catra shot her hand upwards in a motion signaling for her to freeze. Glimmer was a little confused at first.  _ ‘Leave it to her not to notice how much pressure that branch can’t take,’ _ Her ears had caught the sound of wood breaking, twitching downwards Catra bit back the urge to just flinch and tried to act. 

 

Glimmer grinned down at her leaning downwards and adjusted her pose. Catra shrieked as the sound intensified and the colour drained from the girl’s face as she finally noticed what was happening. The next moment as she tried to grab anything beside her Glimmer lost her footing before the blasted wooden perch of hers even broke off.

 

The feline instinct always kicked in, never failing and Catra without even thinking dug her heels into the earth and ran towards the falling princess. Jumping in a panic seeing the image of a hurt and broken Glimmer on the floor, Catra prayed to all sorts of divine entities to let her make it in time. She must have closed her eyes because the next thing she knew was a heavy push against her back from some weight and her chin getting scraped against the dirt since her arms were still spread outwards for the catch. 

 

The sensation of being barely able to breath grew uncomfortable enough. She had to open her eyes and roll over causing whatever had been roughly deposited on her back to shriek and tumble to the floor. 

 

“Oh wow… _ ow _ ,” Glimmer whined, the fright was still visible with how pale she appeared, and especially in the way her eyes darted about. There was a slight tremble across her entire frame. Catra wasn’t in better shape.

 

The poor squashed girl groaned, cracking her back as she got up to her feet. She’d be so sore for a few days, Catra just knew it as she grumbled, “Tell me about it,”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Glimmer started before a hand pressed against her cheeks and had her trailing off. Catra ran her thumb across her cheek aimlessly, she looked for any injuries and was satisfied to find none.

 

“Aha, yes,  _ yes  _ you are. If you’d just came out and said you needed to recharge I’d have helped you in a less painful manner for  _ both  _ of us,” Catra chided, watching the way the girl’s shoulders sagged. It was a good enough payback for her so she shrugged, “Eh, we’re both in one piece so let’s just never,  _ ever _ , repeat that okay?”

 

“Right,” Glimmer agreed sounding cheery again.

 

“Your mother was worried, she doesn’t care if you don’t succeed immediately but if you’re gonna sulk for failing once or twice,” Catra lectured removing her hand, giving a gentle slap on the cheek before retreating.

 

Glimmer hummed acknowledging her error rubbing where she still felt the imprint of Catra’s hand. It felt rather hot and it bothered Glimmer and not for the fact it hurt, she hadn’t even felt the slap all that much. She was just too busy looking down at her shuffling feet to notice anything. Catra clicked her tongue, she wanted to help out and not be a bothersome mother. Glimmer had one of those. 

 

Glimmer gave her a once over this time, obviously still worried she hurt Catra. Reluctantly she came by her side digging fingers on her back, Catra hissed at the pain but the small ministrations from Glimmer as she ran her hand up and down with just enough pressure had her blissfully relaxing with a pleasant sigh. This however wasn’t going to stop Catra from bemoaning her rotten luck and get back at her with her sharp tongue. Mostly she just needed Glimmer to understand that people wanted to help her.

 

“Ok, well, that’s all I wanted to say,” Catra sighed happy to be pampered and ending her rebuke.

 

“It’s just so frustrating, I can’t seem to understand what I’m doing wrong,” she stammered obviously not ready to completely give up her mistake, “I can get the wings to appear, I just can’t get them to work,”

 

This sounded a little too familiar to Catra. She’d had the same amount of difficulty mastering her larger cat form, it had been through the message in her visor from her ancestors that pretty much got her over the slump. And that came with a little help from Bright Moons’ queen and her companions. There was an actual live relative in Glimmer’s case even if the technicalities were different - the queens wings weren’t formed though magic that was true enough. The concept should still be the same unless...

 

“Maybe you just need to practice having them out before, it already takes a toll on you as it is,” Catra suggested thinking about how tiring keeping her Liger form had been at first. 

 

Glimmer frowned seemingly thinking it over, “Yeah, now that you mention it half the time I’m too busy trying to keep them from disappearing on me,”

 

“Great, then look at that it’s not so terrible after all! Your solution: you just need practice,” she clapped enthusiastically having Glimmer flush as she praised her, “You’re great princess, you’re already flying in that state, wow you’re gonna be a rocket in a few days,”

 

“Oh stop it,” she mumbled not particularly keen on having Catra actually stop singing her praise, she pushed her on the shoulder rather weakly when voicing her protest. Catra stumbled away more in a mood to act dramatically than because Glimmer put any particular force behind the shove. The breeze was so nice even among the trees she shook her head letting it cool her off, she’d been far too long in the sun and it felt lovely. Not to mention the rush of adrenaline just a few minutes before. Silence fell between them and taking a peek at Glimmer she put on her best smirk, the girl stood staring at her, mouth a little open and completely mesmerised as her hair got tussled.

 

“Liking what you see?” she teased, running a hand across her forehead and along her head, slowly, deliberately and with as much cockiness as possible. It had a double edged effect, Glimmer already peppered a light pink from the exertion and the sun's rays turned completely red. She scoffed and dug her heel on the ground, “As if, show off,” 

 

Catra chuckled walking around her and allowing her to calm down until she heard her name being called out meekly.  _ ‘Odd, she’d never this...reserved,’ _

 

“What’s up?” she said throwing her hands behind her head whilst still trudging aimlessly from side to side.

 

“Let me do something for you too! It’s not the princess way to ignore debts,” Glimmer pat her chest - her confidence already coming back. Catra wasn’t sure what she was getting at her expression showing she didn’t really care about being paid back. They were at the very least friends. Even if she didn’t say it out loud, Catra was the type to have them know that was a fact through action which was why she had their backs. 

 

Glimmer wasn’t deterred, “How about a picnic by the lake? I’ll get the cooks to make your favourite! Or I could try to?”

 

“Aaaaummmm?  _ What? _ So you can throw me in the lake again?” she snickered knowing this would set her off and it did even more quickly than expected. Glimmer bristled stomping off in front of her, she was only a little shorter than her but it was comedic how she still had to look a bit upwards in order to point at straight her nose. Finger jabbing it lightly.

 

“You know very well it was an accident I slipped I didn’t mean to push you!” she defended.

 

“You did want to do that inside all along at the time though,” Catra retorted.

 

Glimmer spluttered but she couldn’t lie anymore. The occasion had now been months ago she barely remembered it, would not need to think back about it too if Catra’s endless need to tease didn’t exist. And the girl loved to remind everybody of their clumsiness just to see them react.

 

“Ok, alright, bad idea I get it...what then?” she relented, it was useless to do something for Catra if she didn’t like it.

 

Catra tapped her chin still intent on keeping a playful mood pretending to think about it. Maybe she really was in a way, her idea was pretty bold. 

 

Glimmer never knew with her either and secretly thought that unlike the predictable and adorable attempts to learn from Adora, Catra was this exciting, unreighnable free spirit that could understand her need to prove herself more than anybody. She had hated to spend time with her at first to an extent because of that resemblance. Now their differences made their every encounter more than just enjoyable, she was addicting to be with. Bow had to be their conscience more often than not since Glimmer still had a reckless streak and Catra added fuel to it whenever she could. They weren’t a bad team in the end.

 

“Close your eyes? ‘Kay?” she smiled inching closer to Glimmer. “Trust me?” Catra whispered the last to words and Glimmer shook her head, smiling to show how silly that request was- why Catra still couldn’t believe they trusted her was beyond Glimmer. Adora was better at handling this side of her, so she had to be careful. Nodding slowly, she closed her eyes pleasant expression to show she was comfortable with this level of vulnerability with Catra. 

 

‘Don’t open them until I give the go ahead kay?”

 

She felt a hand on her chin as she hummed her consent and scowled confused both from the warning and the action.  C atra laughed probably at the strange face she was making, hot breath hitting Glimmer making her hyper aware of the other’s vicinity. It just made Glimmer even more perplexed about the situation until something soft touched her lips. Her mind spun knowing fully well what this was and she completely forgot about agreeing to keep her eyes closed. She remembered the sensation, Glimmer had thought it endearing and sad how knew it had been for  _ Adora _ . She had immediately gone to show Catra and now the teaching went back in a circle to surprise Glimmer.

 

Catra eye’s betrayed nuisance but the lips squished against her own quickly upturned into a smirk as Glimmer pretty skin flushed pink. 

 

“Told ya not to open them yet,” she giggled, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She seemed intent not to gain eye content even if her voice was chirpy and confident. “This will be my reward kay?”

 

“You kissed me,” Glimmer mumbled dumbfounded, she stood frozen as Catra turned around scratching her cheek with her back to Glimmer. Perhaps she was a little embarrassed at being caught so off guard and it helped the bubbles popping inside Glimmer’s stomach settle into something softer, like butterflies fluttering. She wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“First time you did,” Glimmer pointed out.

 

Catra waved her hands in a gesture that meant she was stalling to find a proper reply, “Yeah, thought it was about time,”

 

“That’s not much of a reward,” she said squeaking a little in the attempt to contain her excitement. It was more a reward for Glimmer since this was the first time she initiated. Adora was usually the affectionate one in their three way relationship, she and Catra were still shy around one another accepting Adora’s affection. It was easy to reciprocate with Adora which meant this kind of progress was amazing, it felt so too. It meant a lot, to Glimmer, she was being seen by Catra not as a rival anymore or as the other party, friends though they may have been their relationship had always been rather undefined. She was asking Glimmer if they could take it further. 

 

Glimmer smiled taking the hand offered to her. Catra finally looked her way as she did. “I’m good with it...if you want to,”

“I do!  _ I do _ ,” Glimmer nearly jumped in excitement at the reply, relief and happiness flowing to the tip of her toes. So many indescribable emotions whirled round her body she felt she was about to explode. “Catra thanks, I’ll work hard then I can tell Adora with my head held high I mastered a new skill and.. we could also ...tell her about us, all of _ us _ ,”

 

Catra crossed her arms, her shyness long forgotten with a new exciting prospect, “Deal, sooooo, now you gotta go and talk to your mother? Would ya? I’ve had enough of sulking royals for a day,”

 

“Yeah,” Glimmer grinned ready to run off, instead stopping beside her. Slowly, a little hesitant in her actions she reached on tiptoes, forgetting that Catra wasn’t as tall as Adora but she managed to hit her cheek with a kiss nonetheless. Catra was flabbergasted enough not to react until she was trotting her way back into the castle.

 

“Well, that went well, I should try this helping thing more often,” Catra muttered to herself, adjusting her collar and feeling like she was right about on cloud number nine. Who’d have thunk she’d ever feel this way? It just took a reckless, sweet natured ball of fun like Glimmer. Pressing a hand on her cheek she exhaled trying to calm her beating heart, “Guess this time I can concede that it’s a draw, Glimmer,” 


End file.
